Annoying Bonds
by Pokemichit
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru have finally made it to the second semester of 8th grade. Natsume is the new student and Ruka and Natsume are in a sizzlin battle. Mikan X Natsume X Ruka
1. Chapter 1

Annoying bonds chapter 1 ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I MADE A STORY! XD I'VE GROWN OLDER AND AWESOMER!  
Anyways, this is Mikan X Natsume X Ruka thing, like always.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan cheered, jumping around. She put on her floral patterned bag on and skipped outside, strapping on her skates and putting her shoes in her bag.  
"Its the first day of the second semester of 8th grade!" She made a steep turn and appeared to another house. "HOTAAAAARU!" she screamed. Hotaru came out, riding her skateboard out the garage. She wore a gym backpack on quickly, and grabbed her 5 inch penguin robot with her.  
"Come on Hotaru! We'll be late!" Mikan and Hotaru quickly rode past their neighborhood, then into their school, skidding their rubber wheels onto the school's tile floor.  
"Whooops..." Mikan thought. Hotaru casually put her skateboard in her locker, and Mikan put her shoes on. Just as she opened her locker, a boy appeared.  
"Hey, Mikan. Are you happy about school starting again?" Ruka said, smiling slightly. He tried to casually lean on the lockers, but fell down, and blushed. Ruka slowly stood up, his blonde bangs covering his face.  
"So.. um..." Ruka stuttered, "See you in 2nd period, Science?" Mikan smiled, hugging him. "Yep! Missed you over the semester!" Ruka smiled, and ran to the door that said "Math". Mikan cheered, and ran to Hotaru as they both went to LA class.

RING!

"Hello class," The pissed off teacher said, mumbling in her papers. Her glasses gleamed through her red maple leaf hair tied up in a bun.  
"We have a new kid this semester in our class." A black haired kid with crimson eyes stood up. He had ripped jeans and a t shirt with a skull on. His silver cross necklace hung below his shoulders.  
"Natsume," The teacher said, "Introduce yourself." Natsume just stood there. Hiding his face with his bangs. There were quiet murmurs of the girls. Finally, Natsume pushed away his bangs and gave a smirk. "Hey." He smiled. The girls in the room flustered, just enough for the guys to notice. Natsume sat back in his seat, in front of Mikan, and Mikan blushed too. "Hotaru!" Mikan whispered. "The new cute guy sits in front of me!" Hotaru lounged in her chair, carelessly rolled her pencil around. "You know, I can hear you." Natsume said. "Can you keep it down?". Mikan ducked a little, "Oh sorry.." She said, hiding under her bag.  
"Wow, thats a childish bag." Natsume mumbled to her. Mikan snapped. "This is NOT a CHILDISH bag!" She whispered as loudly as she could. She tried to taze him, but he blocked her, and flicked her in the forhead. "Baka~" He said. Mikan snapped, and didn't even pay attention to class.

RING!

"Ok... class, remember you have a five minute breaak before next period." She said. The teacher looked at Natsume for a short while. Natsume stood up, and got to the teachers desk.  
"Natsume, The principal made arrangements for you to have all eight classes with someone, so that she can help you..." The teacher looked in Natsumes eyes and continued.  
"In case you have any problems, you can tell it to a teacher!" Natsume nodded and stood up off the chair and thanked her. The teacher handed him some papers and waved to him. Mikan and Hotaru were eavesdropping, and tried to escape when Natsume turned in front of them.  
"Eavesdropping, eh?" He said. Mikan smiled and leaned against the wall. "Well, thats what you get for making fun of my BAG!" Natsume smirked. "Your fault for having such a kiddy bag. Get a new one. Sheesh." Mikan growled, but before she could speak, Natsume asked "Do you know where Ms... Harris's class is, Tuts." He asked.  
"HEY, DONT CALL ME TUTS!" Mikan snapped. Natsume chuckled and looked at her, head to toe. "Gee, your right, your not a cutie at all, not with those clothes. I'll call you... troll" He teased. Hotaru just rolled her eyes,  
"Anyways," Hotaru said, "Ms. Harris is our teacher too, and shes over there." Pointing to a door at the right. "Speaking of which, we have one minute left until the bell rings and we're late." They all ran to Ms. Harris's classroom, and the bell rang as they stepped in. Ms. Harris stood there, staring at them.  
"Well well well, wasn't THAT AN ENTRANCE! VIOLA!" Ms. Harris screamed, scooting them to a table of four with Ruka sitting on one of the chairs.

Mikan sat with Hotaru, and Ruka sat with Natsume. They introduced each other and soon, everyone crowded over Natsume. "Whats you name?" a girl said. Natsume kissed her hand and smiled. "Natsume," The guys asked him about sports and if he was good enough to hang with the jocks. "Hey Natsume." Mikan wondered, Natsume glanced at her,  
"Hmm..? What... troll?" He said. Mikan Growled and said "DON'T CALL ME THAT!". "Natsume poked her nose, and laughed. "I'm just teasin'... troll." Ruka silently sat there, with Hotaru who was playing with her penguin toy. "Anyways, who do you have all eight classes with?" Mikan asked Natsume. He nudged his head and looked at the papers.  
"Hmmmmmm... some girl named Hotaru Imai..." Hotaru mumbled the word "Damn" and sat in her chair, reading her book. Mikan just beamed and nudged Hotaru. "sUCKS FOR YOU! Maybe you'll fall in love with him." Hotaru glared and whacked Mikan."OK CLASS, SINCE ITS THE FIRST DAY OF THIS SEMESTER, WE'LL JUST HAVE FUN WITH SOME PAPER, MUSIC, AND CRAZY PENS!" the teacher said, Handing paper and art tools.  
"So... Um.. Mikan, I-I-I was wondering, if you'd like to go to the mall with me.. next Friday?" Ruka said shyly. He smiled and waited for her answer.  
"Sure! Of course, Ruka!" Mikan replied. Hotaru looked up from her book and smiled at Ruka. "Heh"

Moments later

"OK, CLASS IS OVER!" Ms. Harris said. Hotaru appeared next to Ruka and Smiled. She blocked him from getting out as Mikan and Natsume were arguing there way out the door. Hotaru looked in Ruka's eyes and gave him a "Good job" look.  
"What do you want,..?" Ruka said. Hotaru smiled. "Your going to ask out Mikan, arent you?" She said. Ruka's eyes lit up as he blushed.  
"H-how'd you know?" Hotaru rolled her eyes, leaning on the door frame. "Pleaaase, Its so obvious. Mikan doesn't realize it since she's too dense. Anyways, I can help you get her, if you want." Hotaru said. Ruka nodded his head, and Hotaru put out her hand. "Hm.?" Ruka asked.  
"I don't work for free, you know."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. GET MIKAN'S HEART Day 1 Clothes

Annoying Bonds Chapter 2

This is.. in a way an "extra story" but is needed. MUST READ THIS STORY.

RUKA'S CLOTHES ON DATE: /d/gy11

HOTARU AT THE MALL TEACHING RUKA: . ?action=view&id=0

HOTARU'S NORMAL CLOTHES: /d/gy37

* * *

Ruka's Pov Hotaru's warm hand embraced mine, she pulled me through the streets, and we then reached the mall.  
"Um.. Why are we here? I'm bringing Miku here on Friday.." I asked. I yanked my hand out of her palm and stared at her. This was the first few times she ever a dress, especially a pink one. She had Worn a little jacket wit a hood that had bunny ears.  
"Hey," She muttered. "I'm helping you. You have to act like your dating me and all, otherwise I wouldn't have worn this." I was in shock at her commitment, but listened to her either way. Who wouldn't? "So first, we're getting you clothes for your "date"." She said, snickering.

My face turned red.  
"W-who said this was a date? Sure, I'm gonna confess, but its not counted as a date unless we are dating!" Hotaru just smiled, gliding through all the busy shoppers. The Abercrombe store was in front of us, and we entered. Fumes of perfume surrounded us. "If your going with Mikan, be sure to get her stuff on the date, and make her happy." Hotaru said, making sure I was listening. She got out some clothes and threw them at me. "Try these on." I went inside the dressing rooms, putting the clothes on. I went out the room, and stood in front of Hotaru. "Nice." She murmured, blushing a bit. She hid her face with her jacket for a bit, then looked at me again. She observed my clothes, and went to look for different colors of the same thing.  
"Why do we need different colors?" I asked. She looked at me for a bit, and also got out a blue jacket.  
"We need colors that match you." Her hands held the same shirt as earlier but in a black color. She continued fumbling for clothes, when Mikan texted me.  
_TEXT:_  
_Mikan: Hey!_  
_Ruka: Hey! :)_  
_Mikan: I'm so bored._  
_Ruka: Awwww. feel bad for you D:_  
_Mikan: It's fine ^w^ Mikan: Hey wat r u doing?_  
_Ruka: Oh... Just watching TV_

I didn't want to tell her I was with Hotaru so I could practice confessing to Mikan.

_Mikan: Oh ok. :)_  
_Mikan: So you know that Natsume dude? He's pretty funny, but a TOTAL perv!_  
_Ruka: Since when did you two hang out?_  
_Mikan: Oh only a few days, I kinda hate him in a way but he's... Interesting._

"Shit." I muttered in the air. What if she likes Natsume? I would die. I've had a crush on Mikan for years, ever since 3rd grade. Hotaru appeared in front of me, waiting for me to finish. "Ahem." She mumbled, holding out the clothes. "Oh, sorry." I texted Mikan "Gtg" and turned put my phone. Hotaru smiled, then forced the clothes in my hands.  
"Come on, wear them!" She whined. I went in the dressing room, putting on the clothes and zipping up the jacket. I walked out in front of Hotaru. Her eyes widened and she ran up to me. "No... You need to unzip the jacket." Her hands held the zipper, and she zipped it down, fumbling at the end. She looked up at me, and our eyes met. My pulse quickened and I could feel my hands hot. Hotaru was blushing, but why? I noticed how pretty she has always been, her hazel eyes, the perfect skin, the silky hair. I started to lean closer to her face until my phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I said on the phone. My mom called. She started talking about going home early and finding a girl for me. Sheeeh. "Ok, Love you mom." I said, realising Hotaru heard the conversation.  
"W-well, anyways, lets go buy the clothes." I took them off in the dressing room, and brought them to the cashier. I paid for them, then met Hotaru sitting on a bench.  
"Finally, your done -.-, Whats next? Lunch?" She asked.  
"Ok then, lunch."


End file.
